Shuffle it Up! A Scrubs Music Meme
by tsunami90
Summary: A collection of Scrubs related shorts, all inspired by the music meme.
1. Spiderwebs

**_I introduce you to entries to the [Scrubs] music meme; I'm sure that most of you are aware of the prompt and such to this, but just in case you're not, I'll explain. The purpose of the entire meme is to place your iPod/MP3 player/CD Player, etc. on "Shuffle", and according to what song it lands on, write a small story around that tune. Pretty straight-forward, eh?_**

**_Anyway, here's my first contribution to not only the meme, but to the [Scrubs] fanfiction area._**

**_Please enjoy. :)_**

**Song on Shuffle: _"Spiderwebs" by No Doubt_**

* * *

She was going to move on...

That's what she kept telling herself, that is; despite her best efforts, Elliot Reid was caught in his web, an irritant huff escaping her lips as she stepped foot into her abode. "That jerk."

_More like 'my addiction',_ She added, allowing her purse to fall from her shoulder lazily. Even now, she could envision those indigo eyes boring into hers with such an assertiveness behind them that it both pushed her away and drew her forward. She imagined his ginger locks, ones in which she would love to run her fingers through, just to see if they would spring back into their place after they'd been touched. But then thoughts of his recent rant filled her head, the one in which called her out among her peers and humiliated her. Biting her cheek, she gathered the strength to place the strap of her purse upon the coat rack by her door.

Exhaust filled her features as she slumped into the messy apartment, he mind fully intent on the bed on the other end. That is, until she caught glimpse of the flashing red light atop her answering machine; Elliot momentarily forgot her mattress haven, softly walking towards the glow as if it was a danger, "Who would be calling me?" After a moment's hesitation, she gathered her nerve and pressed the play key.

"Hey, Barbie," The voice upon the recording widened her eyes to saucers as it continued forth to answer the turning questions scrambling in her head. "I know what you're thinking: _'Oh-my-God, how did Dr. Cox get my number?!' _And before you even think that I'm stalking you... No, no, n-o, negatory... No. Not happening. You can thank the local custodian, and his almighty key ring for that tid-bit of info, sweetie."

Elliot growled at the machine, momentarily forgetting that his message could not respond, "Frick, now you're harassing me at my own home?" But she abruptly silenced as the powerful voice carried on;

"But I didn't call to profess my undying love for you, or anything like that. I simply wanted to inform you that I re-hally need to have a word with you, yourself, and no one else ASAP. Tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock." There was a short pause before Dr. Perry Cox's trademark tone broke the silence, "But if you tell Newbie, and he miraculously appears during our rendezvous while simply 'strolling by and happening to see us', I _will_ recant this apology faster than Bobbo can scarf down twenty of those chocolate chip muffins in the cafe. End of story."

And then all fell silent once more within the apartment of Elliot Reid, leaving her with enough time to ponder if what had came from her addiction's own mouth was true or not.

_I suppose that I'll find out in the morning._


	2. Pavlove

**_My apologies that this prompt's much shorter than the previous... Still, I hope you enjoy it._**

**Song on Shuffle: _"Pavlove" by Fall Out Boy_**

* * *

Just because I'm the janitor doesn't mean that you have to look through me, as if I was nothing more than trash.

... No pun towards my position intended. In contrast to my standard duties in this hospital, I am a smart man, one filled to the brim with tactics that even the government would envy. I can speak a colorful palette of languages, recite to you wonderful scriptures from the Renaissance that will make your heart swoon, and I can even use the forces of nature to my advantage (just ask my renegade of squirrels. They'll vouch for me when they're tearing you limb from limb, the little dickens). Nobody would like to believe such a thing though. No, no, we need not to fathom that someone doing a job such as mine could have the intellect to rival those of Sacred Heart's best; Kelso, Angry Doctor, Black Doctor, Scooter...

And even you, Blonde Doctor.

But you'll never see me as anything but a weaker link on this proverbial food chain of life, will you?

No matter. I'll just continue on with this petty task dubbed as a "job", occasionally checking in on you when you're locked away in my storage closet with nothing more but my cleaning supplies and your tears.

When you see me, I'll be waiting.


	3. Numb

**Song on Shuffle: _"Numb" by Linkin Park_**

* * *

How he would kill for a shot of scotch right now.

Thirty hours... Thirty whole hours in this hell-hole, surrounded by death and agony. The hospital reeked with anguish and fear from both the ill and their caretakers...

All of them, that is, besides him. Percival Cox rested his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to rid himself of Sacred Heart's bussle. No matter what he did, though, or where he went, the stench of this morbid place followed him. When he was younger, such a thought had been disturbing at the least to him; he did all in which he could to get away from the grimy grip death had upon this place and the majority of people within it, but it soon became something that he just had to come to terms with.

"Dr. Cox, come quick!"

His eyes snapped open, darting to his left to see a parade of staff heading his way. Within their circle, resting upon the pushed gurney, was a young man as still as the line soon flashing across his monitor; Near the back of the pack came Dr. Dorian's panicked voice, "We're getting a flatline people, hurry it up!"

Perry soon followed into the crowd, his past lesson surfacing as he nonetheless worked with the corpse before him, _Death happens to us all._


	4. Pain

**[Note: I know, they seem to get shorter each time, don't they? This one was done under a different set of rules, where you have to finish the prompt before the end of the song that inspired it. Really tricky stuff, but I hope I succeeded in something. Sorry, guys.]**

**Song on Shuffle: _"Pain" by Three Days Grace_**

* * *

He gritted his teeth, the inferno of his wounds devouring his leg as he blindly kicked at the doctor at his feet, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Listen here, Lucielle, if you don't stop moving, you're gonna have to say buh-bye to that leg of yours, and I ha-HIGHLY doubt that you want for me to 'accidentally' screw up with this scapel, right?"

But the dark-haired man still thrashed, locking eyes with his mentor, wishing that anyone besides Dr. Cox was performing such a delicate procedure on his crushed leg, "It'd be better than what you're doing now!" And with that, Dr. John Dorian hissed, his body leaping off the table as his caretaker continued working with the outcome of his scooter accident.


	5. Whisper

**[Note: This short was done along the same rules as the one before it... Much easier said than done, mind you, haha]**

**Song on Shuffle: _"Whisper" by Evanescence._**

* * *

Silence had became her best friend once more.

Elliot Reid brought her arms over her head, resting her forehead against her knees as she choked back another sob; hiding within the bottles of ammonia had became her past time when she had been a simple resident. It was then that she was in the minor leagues, one of the children among the adults, the bottom link of the proverbial medical food chain...

She was supposed to have left this dingy hide away when she moved up the scales, when she became the doctor she had strived for so long to be, yet here she was again. She had managed to stay away for over a year, but like a drug, it pulled her back.

It was at that moment that she concluded her battle with her inner demons will unmistakenly be fought within the shadows of the janitor's closet forevermore.


End file.
